


F Is For…

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [169]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Jack,” she sighs. “Can we please just throw the toaster away? It’s older than –”Sam stops abruptly as Jack glowers. “Older thanwhat,Carter?”





	F Is For…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Fudge Day’ (16 June).
> 
> This is for Leasel P who suggested the prompt, “every machine is a smoke machine if you operate it wrong enough”. Set post-series.

“Jack,” she sighs. “Can we please just throw the toaster away? It’s older than –”

Sam stops abruptly as Jack glowers. “Older than _what,_ Carter?”

“Never mind,” she says sheepishly as she turns and sits at the table. “I just think it would be safer if we –”

“The toaster is fine,” he insists. “I’ve been using it for years – and the cabin is still standing.”

She presses her lips together and stares at him from across the kitchen. He steadily meets her gaze but after a few seconds he sighs heavily.

“ _Fine._ If it makes you feel better, I’ll take a look at it, but we don’t need a new –”

“ _Jack._ We’ve been at the cabin for three days now and not one of us has been able to eat a slice of toast.”

He grumbles something unintelligible under his breath and Sam smirks.

“Don’t make me say I told you so,” she offers as she leans across the table and kisses his cheek before she gets to her feet. “I’m going to go check on Grace.”

* * *

_“Ah! Sh–”_

“Ahem.”

Jack’s gaze snaps to the doorway to see Sam staring at him disapprovingly before she gestures towards their daughter.

“I mean – uh –”

“Whatcha doin’, daddy?”

He chooses to ignore the snort of amusement that comes from his wife and after giving his hand one final shake to make sure he can definitely feel his fingers again, he effortlessly picks Grace up and settles her on his hip.

“I was fixing the machine.”

“Ooh,” she croons, her eyes brightening with curiosity and Jack can’t help but smile. Her enthusiasm at seeing how things go together and work is infectious, and reminds him very much of Sam.

“Speaking of,” Sam says lightly, “how is your little project going?”

He sees the smirk on her face so he takes a step back, Grace still in his arms, and gestures grandly to the toaster.

“It’s all fixed.”

“Really?”

Her sceptical look doesn't go unnoticed, but he shrugs it off. “Yup.”

“So I can finally have toast for breakfast?”

“Breakfast, lunch and dinner,” he corrects smugly. “Give it a try if you don’t believe me.”

Holding his gaze, Sam moves towards the toaster and grabs a couple of slices of bread. She puts them into the slots, pulls the lever down and waits. When no sparks fly and no weird noises emanate from the device, Jack sighs in relief.

But then he gets cocky and he’s just about to ask Sam if she owes him an apology when Grace gasps.

“It’s a smoke machine!”

“It’s not a smo–” He catches the thin wisp of smoke coming from the toaster and frowns. “Uh –”

“Maybe we should –”

“It’s fine,” he says quickly, setting Grace down. “Probably just a few crumbs.”

They watch as the smoke slowly thickens and he glances at Sam who stares back at him pointedly.

“I think I’m starting to agree with Grace.”

“It’s not a smoke machine!”

“Every machine is a smoke machine if you operate it wrong enough,” Sam quips as she reaches forward.

“Ha _ha._ ”

She is just about to pull the plug out of its socket when the toaster suddenly sparks and the power cuts out throughout the cabin.

“Ah, _fu–_ ”

_“Jack!”_

“ _–dge._ I was gonna say fudge!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have caught up with these, so (hopefully) I'll get them posted throughout the weekend. Thank you all for your patience!


End file.
